


The Perfect Gift

by Reylo_of_light



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Mentions to previous sexy times, Modern AU, No Graphic Detail, all the reylo, birthday present shopping, in fact, just fluff, rey eats a lot, scared to write smut, so this is fluff, this is pretty much just fluff, what do you get the man who has everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: Ben's birthday is coming up and Rey cannot find him the perfect present.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is un beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I really hope you guys like this.

The Perfect Gift

She’d been searching for weeks. Months even. Nothing was right.

Christmas had only proved that when she presented him with a pair of socks, a journal and a book and he gave her jewellery, books, beautiful clothes, a brand-new tool kit and then promptly told her they had a flight to catch and took her skiing.

She had kept searching, always looking for a perfect gift for him.

But what did you buy for a man who had everything?

What could you buy for a man with more money than sense who could buy you Louboutin’s ‘just because’ or diamond earrings because he ‘saw them and thought of you’?

Rey was pretty sure if he thought she’d let him, Ben would buy her a house, a car and a holiday condo on the beach.

Ok maybe that was pushing it, but Ben Solo had everything, and the money to buy anything else he could want.

What the hell could Rey give him?

_“You’re all I want sweetheart. Just you.”_

And that was sweet, and he had her… especially since he asked her to move in and dropped to one knee on New Years Eve…

But that didn’t help Rey now, two months later almost, as Ben’s birthday fast approached and she remained giftless.

She recalled the conversation two weeks back when she’d asked him what he wanted.

_“Sweetheart, we’re going to get married. You’re living with me. We’re planning our wedding. I don’t need a gift. I already have everything I could want or need.”_

_“Could you not have asked me on your birthday or something? At least then my gift could have been saying yes!”_

_Ben chuckled softly, not even lifting his gaze from his book as he lay on the sofa._

_“I guess I didn’t want to wait. Or for you to say yes simply because it was my birthday.”_

_“But now I have to think of something to give you!”_

_Rey threw her hands up in exasperation, stomping back around the kitchen island to stir her latest attempt at a meal._

_“I told you, sweetheart, just you.”_

_Rey glared at him over the counter. Ben glanced up and smirked._

_“If you’re that worried, by yourself something sexy and just present yourself to me as a gift. I would be more than happy with that.”_

_Rey flicked tomato sauce at him and stuck her tongue out._

She had three days to find him a gift. Her in lingerie or a bow was looking increasingly likely.

Rey groaned and dragged herself back around the shopping centre for a third time. Maybe this time she would find something.

 

***

Rey was wolfing down a hot dog, her third, when her phone screen lit up with an incoming call.

**_Incoming call … Rosie Posey_ **

Swallowing her current mouthful, Rey swiped the screen with greasy fingers to answer.

“Rose?”

“Reyjay! Eeeek! How’s the bride to be?”

“Stuffing her face with a hot dog whilst contemplating where to get the best cheap slutty lingerie.”

“Ooh spicing things up in the bedroom?”

“It’s Ben’s birthday, Rose. In three days.”

“Oh so you’re giving him a little treat are you?”

“Yes… No… I don’t know what the hell to get him Rose! So I’m now resigning myself to his teasing suggestion that I just present myself in lingerie to him!”

“Did not need to hear that.” Came Finn’s voice from down the line.

“Oops… Sorry Finn. Rose why am I on speaker?”

“Oh calm your tits Rey. Finn, if you don’t like it, go elsewhere. Girl talk.”

“Or take her off speaker.”

“I’m cooking!”

Rey stuffed another mouthful of hot dog into her mouth as she groaned.

“Anyway, Rey… Birthday conundrum. You totally could go with the lingerie thing though. Ben would love it.”

“I know he would… But it’s not very special. He got me so much for Christmas, and then less than a week later he popped the damn question! And we both know this ring will not have been cheap!”

“Details details. Look Rey-rey, Ben got you those things because he wanted to. Because he can. I don’t think for a second he expects you to spend the same on him.”

“It’s not the money, Rose. Although I definitely cannot afford to spend the kind of money he does. I just can never think of anything special to give him. Something meaningful and priceless in its own way.”

“I know sweetie, but everyday you give him that. You’ve been giving him that since day one. You reunited him with his family, got him on a better path mentally, and job wise. You loved him, believed in him. And now you’re marrying him. I really don’t think he’s going to mind if you don’t give him diamond cufflinks for his birthday.”

“I know you’re right Rosie, but I just wish, for once, I could give him the perfect gift. The best birthday present ever.”

 

***

 

With two days to go, Rey had gotten truly desperate. She’d called Leia and Han and was on a Skype call with them as she scrolled through the internet on her phone whilst eating a burger, fries and a bag of chips.

“Nothing is right!”

She complained, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth and crunching with a frown.

 _“I’m sure you’ll think of something darling. But Ben really won’t mind.”_ Leia assured her.

Rey swallowed her mouthful and took a bite of burger.

“Everyone keeps saying that but I have to find something!”

 _“Slow down there kid or you’ll upset your tummy!”_ Han laughed as she stuffed her face with yet more food.

Rey ignored him and kept searching for something, anything that would be a good gift for Ben.

Too expensive.

Not special enough.

He’s got three.

Rey groaned loudly as even an hour later, she still had nothing in her basket.

 _“Rey darling…”_ Leia tried to soothe. Rey stomped back into the kitchen and raided the cupboards for more food.

“I know I could buy him any number of those things, but none of them seem right! And nothing would be here on time anyway!”

 _“He really won’t mind kid. Why not book that experience thing? You can print off the itinerary and give that to him…”_ Han tried to suggest, a smile on his face as Rey sat back down with a box of biscuits.

“I could…”

 _“He would love it, Rey. A day out, just the two of you. It would be special.”_ Leia encouraged. Rey stuffed two Jaffa cakes into her mouth and thought.

She sighed as she swallowed.

“Maybe. Thanks for the help guys. See you soon.”

Rey ate the entire box of Jaffa Cakes, a tube of pringles and then ordered a pizza before taking a shower… still with no present ordered for Ben.

***

 

Tomorrow was Ben’s birthday. Which is why, despite having spent the morning feeling rather sick, probably the combination of biscuits, pizza, burgers and eventually Haribo and milkshake, Rey was standing in a lingerie store searching for an outfit to wear.

She had plenty of lingerie at home. Most entirely practical, a few more pretty, a some that were for Ben’s enjoyment only. But She was out of ideas. So lingerie it was.

Now she just had to decide what Ben might like.

Ben liked her in a lot of things.

The first time they’d messed around she’d been wearing a matching hot pink set as they got frisky behind the garage she was working in. He had certainly liked that.

The first time she went back to his, she had been wearing a pretty lacy white thing. Ben had all but torn it off her. Maybe he’d like that. A bridal kind of thing…

Their first Valentine’s day she’d worn a very sexy red number. Ben had definitely liked her in red.

Almost as much as he liked her in that lacy black thing that crisscrossed across her body and left little openings in exciting places.

In fact, Ben had liked her in everything she wore. From mismatched purple bra and tie-die green and blue knickers, to a red sexy Santa robe she wore for him at Christmas.

Rey groaned and continued her search of the lingerie store hoping inspiration would strike.

She caught a scent of food… fresh doughnuts… Her stomach had been feeling off all morning but suddenly Rey was consumed by a burning desire to buy and eat as many doughnuts as she could.

She glanced at the lingerie. It would still be here when she got back. Right now, she wanted doughnuts. And maybe the sugary goodness would help her think.

 

Over a dozen doughnuts and a milkshake later, and Rey was licking sugar off her fingertips as she made her way back to the lingerie store.

Strange how her stomach had made her feel so awful this morning. She’d hung over the toilet for an hour after Ben went out. And now she was content eating doughnuts.

Oh well.

She watched as people bustled past, trying to get their own shopping done. Mothers with small children rushing here and there, older couples strolling and taking it in their stride, teens giggling away as they watched the struggles of a mother with a new born and a three-year-old screaming. Rey smiled.

Life never stood still.

It was crazy to think that it was barely two months ago that she was moving in with Ben, that he dropped to one knee and asked her to marry him. Hopefully in the next couple of years, they would be married themselves.

She glanced through the window of a jewellers, looking at fine watches like Ben wore, spying wedding bands in their rows. A couple inside gushed as they chose theirs. A young man nervously glancing over a selection of engagement rings.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see a young mother struggling out of a store with a pushchair and bags of shopping. When the bag crashed to the floor and the baby began to wail, Rey went over to help.

The mother tried to soothe her crying child as Rey gathered up the lost items. A ringing and the mother tried to frantically reach her phone without dropping the child.

“Would you hold her?”

She pleaded. Rey did so without much thought, cooing at the small wailing bundle in her arms as the mother finally dug her phone from her bag.

The baby soon stopped crying and smiled a gummy smile at Rey who simply grinned back as the mother spoke down the line.

When she was done she picked up the shopping Rey had collected and stashed it away before retrieving her child.

“Oh thank you so much. You’re a life saver.”

“No problem. Happy to help.”

“She really likes you. You’re a natural. Do you have kids?”

Rey shook her head with a smile and waved goodbye to the pair, heading again for the lingerie store.

Then it hit. Another wave of nausea.

Seriously?

Rey held her stomach and groaned.

Another wave and her eyes went wide, and she ran off as fast as she could.

 

***

 

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?”

Ben asked, a smile on his face as he hung up his coat the next day and dropped his keys onto the side.

Rey smiled over at him from where she lay snuggled up on the sofa in a blanket.

“Not too bad. I cannot believe I’m sick for your birthday.”

Ben gave a soft chuckle as he pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

Rey smiled softly as Ben sat down on the chair and began to open the small handful of cards that had come in the post.

“Luke… Amilyn… Your buddies Finn, Poe and Rose… Mum and Dad…”

He reeled off names as he opened each card.

“Oh yeah, your parents were going to drop your present round but…”

Rey gestured to her current state. Ben merely gave a soft laugh.

“Never mind, I’ll get it sometime.”

He took off his glasses and leaned back, his head lolling as he sighed and relaxed.

“Don’t you want your present from me?”

Rey asked him. Ben lifted his head a little and raised an eyebrow.

“I hardly think you’re in any state for sex sweetheart.” He teased her with a wolfish grin.

Rey threw a cushion at him, still grinning back.

“Very funny! No, I got you an actual present! Here!” She pulled out a small box from beside her.

Ben raised his eyebrow further, probably recalling her frustrated conversations with him about not knowing what to get.

“Is it lingerie to dress you in when you’re better? Because honestly, sweetheart, I’m happy to wait to see it.”

He was still grinning at her and she threw the other cushion at him which he caught.

“No! It’s the perfect present! I finally found it! Go on, open it!” She insisted, holding the colourfully wrapped box out to him.

“Alright sweetheart, alright.”

Ben’s grin only spread as he took the gift.

“You know I would have been happy with lingerie though, right?”

Rey swatted playfully at him as he carefully peeled back the paper.

“A cardboard box? Baby, you shouldn’t have.”

When she tried to snatch the cushion and hit him Ben quickly returned to opening the box.

“Sorry sweetheart, I couldn’t resist.”

Rey waited with bated breath as he pulled open the flaps of the box. She was sure this was perfect. The only thing she could give Ben Solo that he couldn’t go out and buy for himself.

Ben’s grin vanished as he looked into the box and his brow creased as he reached inside.

Rey’s heart sank to her stomach and she started to feel sick again. Had she misjudged? Was this an awful thing? Was he unhappy with it? Was this not the right time to give it to him?

“Rey… Baby…”

Ben spoke slowly, pulling the plastic sandwich bag from inside the box.

Rey’s heart thudded painfully.

“Is this what I think it is?”

He asked, glancing over at her.

Rey didn’t say anything. She was too nervous and suddenly her heart was in her throat.

“Sweetheart…”

Ben sounded serious but Rey couldn’t get a word out. Ben retrieved his glasses to inspect the item in the bag more closely.

**_Pregnant 7-8 weeks_ **

“Rey… you’re pregnant?”

He asked her, Rey still couldn’t gauge his reaction and it unsettled her.

He looked up at her, waiting for an answer, a confirmation that this was not a trick.

“Yes. Yes I’m pregnant.”

She squeaked out. Ben looked at the pregnancy stick in the bag and then back to Rey.

For such an expressive man, Rey could not read him at all right now.

“Ben… I’m sorry if this wasn’t the best way to tell you or if you’re unhappy about this. I just thought…Ooh!”

Rey exclaimed suddenly as Ben all but pounced on her kissing her hard, swallowing her words with his mouth.

Pushing him back to steal a gasp of air, Rey panted out.

“Wait, so you are happy about this?”

“Are you kidding me? Sweetheart, you outdid yourself. Best fucking gift ever.”

He kissed her hard.

“That’s why you’ve been unwell I’m guessing?”

Rey nodded breathlessly.

“Good.”

“Why?”

“Because that means I can take my pregnant fiancée to bed without having to worry.”

Rey gave another squeal as he lifted her up, bridal style from the sofa and carried her off to their bedroom muttering as they went.

“Best gift ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I might be broody given how many of my works centre around pregnant Reylo...  
> Kudos are great but Comments... Comments are life!


End file.
